A Moment Like This
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: Jane plans on asking Maura a special question. Will she say yes or no? I wrote this for @BrandiMortati on Twitter. I hope you like it! Rizzles. Complete.


Disclaimer- I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or any if its characters.  
>AN: Okay. This is another story someone wanted me to write for them. This one is for BrandiMortati on Twitter. I hope you like this!<p>

A Moment Like This

It was a beautiful night in Boston. Jane was planning a special dinner for Maura. They have been going out for over a year and have lived each other for 6 months. Jane decided to move into Maura's place because it was bigger than hers.

Tonight, Jane planned on taking their relationship to the next level; she was going to propose to Maura. Jane was so nervous. She took the day off and Maura went to work so it gave her enough time to plan this. Maura almost couldn't believe that Jane wanted to stay home. Jane barely took any time off or sick days so Maura probably knew something was up.

Jane planned a candle light dinner and cooked a traditional Italian meal; spaghetti, chicken parmesan, garlic bread and got Maura's favorite brand of wine. Jane sat on the couch and sighed.

"What if she says no?" Jane asked herself. She held back tears. "I really hope she doesn't say no."

Then Jane heard a knock on the door. She stood up and smoothed out her dress. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey." Maura said and noticed Jane in her dress. "Whoa. You dressed up. What's the big occasion?"

Oh no, she's on to me. Jane thought to herself. "What? I can't dress up for my girlfriend?"

Maura smiled. "Of course you can, it's just I usually have to force you to get dressed up."

"Well, not today." Jane said as she pulled Maura against her and kissed her. When Jane pulled away, Maura leaned in.

Jane set her index finger on her lips. "No. Not yet." Maura frowned. "I wanna show you something."

"Really?" Maura said excitedly. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes." Jane said as Maura closed her eyes with a smile. "No peeking."

Jane grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room. Everything was already set and the food was on their plates. Jane lightly pushed Maura into her chair and went to sit down in hers. "Okay. You can open them."

Maura opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "Oh, Jane. This is beautiful. You didn't have to do this." Jane could see tears forming in Maura's eyes.

"It was my pleasure." Jane said as she held Maura's hand and raised her glass in the other. "Here's a toast. To us."

"To us." Maura replied as their glasses clinked together. "Really though, Jane. This is really beautiful."

"Thank you. It's all for you." Jane smiled. "So how was work?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Maura told her and laughed.

Jane never expected to find someone as amazing as Maura. She honestly thought she was gonna be alone for the rest of her life. That was until Jane realized that the one she was meant to be with was right before her all along.

Jane was almost about ready to do propose. Her heart started to beat fast in her chest.

"I'll be right back." Jane said.

"Okay." Maura said as she slapped Jane's but as she walked by. Jane went into their bedroom and rummaged around her underwear drawer and found the box with the ring in it. She opened up the box and looked at the ring. It was perfect. As she walked with her hands behind her back with the box clasped between them, she was preparing herself just in case Maura told her no. When she got back out to the dining room, Maura was about done with her meal. As Jane sat down, she hoped Maura wouldn't ask why her hands were under the table.

"Jane, this was delicious. Thank you." Maura told her with a huge smile.

"You're welcome." Jane replied and played with the box and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Maura asked her.

"Yeah, I just...I have to tell you something." Jane said nervously.

Maura wasn't sure if she should be scared or nervous. "Uh, okay."

Jane took a deep breath. "Well...we've known each other for...what will be 6 years in a few months. And uh, you're my best friend; the only one I can trust with anything, no matter what." Maura smiled at her. "I'm gonna tell you something right now and I don't know what your reaction will be but...I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Oh no...are you breaking up with me?" Maura said with a frown.

"No. It's not." Jane said with laugh. "I guess the only way to tell you this is to show you so..."

Jane stood up from her chair and kneeled down in one knee in front of Maura. She opened up the box. Maura's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth.

"Maura Isles, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Jane asked and stared up at her.

"Oh my God." Maura said and started to cry. "Yes. Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane smiled widely as she slipped the ring onto Maura's ring finger. Jane stood up and Maura jumped onto Jane and wrapped her legs around her.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Jane asked as Maura ran her fingers through her hair.

"I am." Maura said as she licked her lips. Jane carried Maura into the bedroom and laid her onto the bed gently. Jane stripped off her clothes and started to take off Maura's. Soon, they were both naked. Jane started to kiss Maura all over and kissed her lips sensually.

"Oh Jane." Maura moaned in pleasure and dug her fingers into Jane's back. Their bodies melted together. "Jane, I love you so much. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Forever and always" Jane said with a smile.

AN: Okay. I hope you liked that Brandi. It was kinda simple but I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what y'all think.


End file.
